


No, Ya No Eres El Mismo. (Sterek)

by More_Lydia_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Sexual Violence, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Lydia_Hale/pseuds/More_Lydia_Hale
Summary: Dicen que el amor es ciego... pero, ¿en realidad quienes son los ciegos?Derek Hale, el hombre que toda mujer u hombre desearía; amable, guapo, con gran cuerpo, buen estatus económico y por sobre todo un genio en la cama, según mucha/os anónima/os... Pero, esto se apacigua al momento en que nuestro señor seriedad, se encuentra locamente enamorado por un jovencito  5 años menor que el, que además, después de tanto, es su prometido. Y finalmente su esposo. Pero, hay algo que nadie sabe, a excepción de sus cercanos, aunque no conocen toda la historia por completo algo saben...  ¡Celos! Derek, es muy inseguro y mezclado con las locas alucinaciones que él mismo crea alrededor de su pareja, lo vuelven alguien completamente diferente. No es su culpa, solo malas experiencias son capaces de cambiar a un gran humano.Stiles Stilinski, 25 años, delgado, con una hermosa piel blanquecina cubierta por lunares tan característicos, ojos color miel, hiperactivo y por sobre todo el compañero de Derek Hale. Su amor es tan grande que la verdad le cuesta creer lo que pasa en sus vidas.Aunque, un día... sin darse cuenta ni uno ni el otro, algo cambió... Un cambio que ninguno quiere volver a recordar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, personajes de Jeff Davis. Y con esto demuestro mi amor por ellos. Contenido Sexual, si eres sensible a estos temas por favor no continúes leyendo. Si estás a favor de todo contenido en esta humilde novela de su servidora, disfruta de mis grandes esfuerzo. Bien, también por las dudas, está prohibida la adaptación y copia no autorizada de esta. :)

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

**10 de Abril del 2016**

 

─¡No, olvídalo! -grite. ─Aléjate de mí. -llore.

─No. -dijiste. ─Ven aquí. -te acercaste autoritario.

Llore, pero como ya era costumbre no te importo.

_Extrañar lo dejado atrás._

_Perder, perderte..._

─No te reconozco. -susurro, débil tan débil.

─Soy el de siempre. -tu aliento tan cerca, tengo temor. Terror al saber lo que ocurrirá.

_Temblar, extrañarte._

_Perderme, perderte._

_Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, verte cada vez más lejos..._

Trato de resistirme a lo que vendrá pero... ¿de qué me sirve pelear? Si ya me has ganado tantas veces.

Quiero irme, pero no me lo permites. Gritas, tiemblo, sé que no eres más aquel hombre que conocí un día. Todo de ti se ha ido, y solo queda ese rencor y actitud posesiva en tu interior. No, esto ya no es amor, sino obsesión.

_Recordar, llorar, reír sin sentido alguno._

_Reír por todo sin importar nada._

_Sentir, cómo las risas son acompañadas de sollozos._

_Sollozos; convertidos en lágrimas._

Tus manos sujetándome con fuerza, sé que no me soltaras aunque mueras. Tus manos; antes no eran así, ya casi no les recuerdo; al igual que a ti, pero las sensaciones no mienten. Aprietas mi brazo y tiras llevándome nuevamente a aquella que es nuestra recamara, pero que ya no veo así. 

_Dolor, pena, llantos._

_Mentiras, verdades y arrepentimientos._

Me dejas caer, procurando recordar mi lugar. No digo nada, más mis reacciones lo dicen todo. Verte y repetirme en que me equivoque contigo.

Te desprendes de toda prenda que llevas y lo mismo conmigo, sigo sin decir nada, tú sonríes. Mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, frunces el ceño, intentó esquivar tu mirada no quiero verte.

El colchón se hunde con tu peso, te aproximas a mí, siento tu aliento cerca de mi abdomen un escalofrío me recorre. Quiero apartarme, pero tus manos son más rápidas me mantienes bajo tu control. Tus labios siguen recorriendo mi abdomen, llegando a mi cuello, mejillas y por fin a mis labios, no quiero que me beses, pero nada puedo hacer, no quiero hacerte enojar, ya no...

─Eres mío... -pronuncias entre cada beso, que aunque no quiera te correspondo.

Presionas con posesión tus labios sobre los míos, recorres mi boca como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, yo ya no lo siento así. Llorar es lo único que puedo hacer, frunces el ceño pero no te importa, solo continuas como si no me estuvieras forzando. ¿Dónde has quedado amor mío? Me repito...

─Por favor... -me atrevo a decir. ─Para, te lo ruego. -lloro más, esperando que reacciones.

Me arrebatas mi última prenda, dejándome por fin sin nada ante tu mirada. Te miro con rencor, miedo, tristeza, tantas emociones y sentimientos nuevos hacia tu persona. Una de tus manos baja, comienzas a prepararme, ignorando mis lágrimas, mis débiles súplicas. Estas mentalizando que aun disfruto de esto, pero ya no es así...

─Prepárate... -dices en mi oído.

Trato de empujarte por reflejo, mi cuerpo no quiere esto. Pero, no tardas nada en tomarme como se te venga en gana. Ingresas con fuerza en mi interior, el dolor no es tan fuerte, pero aun así el dolor en mi corazón es peor que todo el dolor físico que me has hecho sentir.

_Resignación, aceptación, rendición._

_Tú, solo tú._

_¿Yo? Solo ya no soy nada._

Las marcas de la última vez, las vuelves a remarcar con este nuevo acto. Nadie más que tú y yo podemos verlas, siempre procuras hacerlas donde nadie las note. Y así, pretendes que recuerde cada una de tus acciones, con cada una de estas marcas que llevan tu nombre.

Mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, más no te interesan, solo satisfacer tu deseo, tu ego, tu superioridad, tu orgullo es lo importante, remarcar que te pertenezco y que por eso me haces estas cosa. Es una lección para un desobediente como yo.

Tus movimientos son cada vez más rápidos, bruscos diría mejor, antes nunca me habías tratado así. Tu clímax está muy cerca, el mío igual, pero ya no lo siento tan bien como antes. Por fin llegamos al mismo tiempo, te desplomas sobre mi frágil cuerpo, que patético soy. Me miras, acaricias mi pelo castaño un tanto crecido, centras tus ojos verdes con mis simples ojos color miel, tus manos bajan a mis mejillas las acaricias suavemente, delineas con tu pulgar mis labios y por fin juntas los tuyos. Un beso posesivo, represor, con aires de poder, con un sabor tan amargo para mi tan adolorido corazón.

─Recuérdalo bien. -dices, con tus labios a centímetro de los míos. ─Nunca podrás irte de mi lado. -muerdes mi labio inferior y sonríes. ─Eres todo mío, Stiles. -y vuelves a besarme.

Las lágrimas recorres con más fuerza mis mejillas, esto es una pesadilla. Deseo que todo vuelva a como era antes, pero ya es muy tarde.

¿Dónde estás? Repito en mi interior. ¿Derek, dónde te has ido? Repito con tanto dolor... ¿Dónde estás amor mío? Las lágrimas ya no las siento, pero aun así sé que están saliendo de mí...

_Decepción, dolor, olvido, traición y daño._

_¿Dónde estás alma mía, por qué no puedo verte ya?_

_¿Dónde está mi corazón?_

_Todo ha muerto._

 

 


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

**_6 de Enero de 2014._ **

 

─¿Te ocurre algo, Stiles? –nego, pero no es la verdad.

─Tranquilo Scotty. Solo tengo algo de sueño. –despisto mi malestar.

─Okey, ahora... -mira de un lado al otro. ─¿Dónde está el gruñón de tu esposo? –dice sonriente, mi mejor amigo.

─Bueno... -trato de pensar rápido. ─Dijo que tendría una reunión con unos accionistas. Así que llegará tarde. –sonrió como siempre, no quiero que te des cuenta que miento.

─Está bien, cuando vuelva de su junta, dile que se tome un día para cenar todo juntos. Kira y Alex, estarán felices de verlos de nuevo. –dices, con esa típica sonrisa en tu rostro. Eres feliz, eso me alegra.

─Sí señor. –hago el típico saludo militar y reímos a carcajadas.

Luego de unas cuantas charlas sin sentido, y sus intentos de descifrar mis extrañas acciones de momento. Se despide y marcha por fin.

Miro el móvil, nada, ni un mensaje, solo nada como de costumbre en estos meses. Lo vuelves hacer, sé dónde estás, pero no quiero aceptarlo. Espero que esta noche si regreses...

**...**

Son más de las 22 hs y todavía no hay noticias. Cuando me decido a llamarte, las llaves entrar en la cerradura se hacen presente. Sin poder resistirme, corro a tu encuentro... no otra vez...

─¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Sabes a acaso cuántas horas pasaron desde que te fuiste ayer? -digo, molesto esto era el colmo.

─Shh, shh... mi cabeza duele, no grites. –separo mis labios formando una gran "O" por tu atrevimiento. Pero, estoy cansado no digo más nada. Vuelvo a nuestra supuesta recamara furioso.

Una vez nuevamente en la planta baja, te encuentro recostado en el sofá, sin pensarlo tiró tu almohada y frazada. Me miras confundido, no pienso explicar nada, solo volteó y regresó rápidamente a la habitación.

─Sty... -un golpe suave de tus nudillos en la puerta, hacen retumbar la vacía habitación. –Va... -no te dejó continuar.

─¡No! –digo, más que seguro. ─No pienso dormir en la misma cama contigo. Ahora, vete Derek. –lo digo tan rápido que ni yo mismo me entendí claramente. Pero... parece que tú me entendiste. Silencio.

_Tan poco, tan mucho..._

_Tan solo no se que más darte..._

_Soy tan poco para ti._

_**7 de Enero del 2014.** _

 

No me percate en que momento me había quedado dormido... Mire el móvil con molestia, 3:23 a.m, mis ojos estaban rojos y ardían a más no poder, había llorado nuevamente. Observe la habitación, estaba a oscuras. Por alguna razón decidí bajar por algo de tomar a la cocina, con cuidado eso hice. Mire tratando de encontrarte en aquel sofá, pero nada. ¿Te habrías ido nuevamente a ese lugar? Aguanto mis lágrimas, tratando de eliminar esa opción, o por lo menos tratando de encontrar otra razón.

_Ver lo que hay, lo que no y lo que podría haber..._

_Aun así sin saber más nada, el sufrimiento no termina, no quiere solo no quiere._

─Hasta que sales. –doy un leve salto, por la sorpresa. Miro bien, y te encuentras tal cual estabas al llegar, ni siquiera te habías sacado esa maldita ropa. ─Sti... Stiles... -dices, tomando pasó frente a mí.

─No. –sentenció mi respuesta. ─Solo vine por algo de agua. –tomo pasó por su lado e intentó servir mi vaso con ese líquido tan transparente y mineral.

─Stiles. –me tomas del brazo, impidiendo que llegue al vaso. ─Vamos... no hagas esto. –dices tan tranquilo. ¿Acaso soy yo quien lo arruina todo siempre? Sonrió sarcástico.

─Derek, he dicho no. –me zafo de tu agarre y tomando un sorbo de aquel líquido, ya satisfecho comienzo mi camino a la habitación. Quiero dormir, olvidar esto...

─Te estas comportando como un niño. –gritas tomando con fuerza mi brazo.

Te miro sin saber que decir, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante tal locura. Ósea... siempre todo es mi culpa. Intento zafarme pero logras vigorizar tu agarre, duele, me lastimas... ¿No lo ves? Lo vuelvo a intentar, pero no tiene caso.

─Ya. ¿Dejarás de pelear? –me acercas, sin levantar tanto tu voz.

─Suéltame. –exijo. ─Derek, ya... ¡suéltame maldición! –me siento ansioso, mi cuerpo está temblando por su agarre.

─No pienso soltarte, hasta que hablemos como adultos civilizados. –asiento y digo; bien, que hablemos. Como prometiste me sueltas y miras mi brazo, me aparto de inmediato. Eso nunca lo habías hecho, no me agrado para nada.

─Habla de una vez entonces. –quiero que termine de una vez.

─Amor... -estiras tu mano para acariciar mi mejilla, pero te esquivo en un santiamén. Tu ceño se frunce, sé que no te agrado eso, pero no me importa.

─No hace falta que me toques para que hables de lo que tengas o hayas inventado para decirme, así que por favor hagamos esta conversación corta y precisa. –digo, siento tu molestia ante mi respuesta. Como también ese aroma a perfume barato, sí que habías perdido toda la poca dignidad que te quedaba.

─No me gusta que me rechaces, Stiles. –gruñes molesto, y tomas paso para estar más cerca mío, pero yo solo retrocedo.

─A mí no me gusta, que llegues a nuestra casa con aroma de quién sabe quién y no pienses decirme que es de alguien del trabajo, no soy idiota. –respiro antes de continuar. ─Además, el rubor en el borde de tu camisa en tan descarado... si piensas engañarme por lo menos procura ocultarlo mejor. –te miro, pero no veo ninguna reacción en ti. Es como si estuviera hablándole a la nada.

─No lo pienso negar, si es lo que esperas. -ríes. ─Sí me divertí un poco.–dices tan frío. En verdad...

─¿Qué sucede contigo? –estoy de pura cólera. ─Bien, sabes no quiero hablar más... ya, estoy cansado. –contengo con todas mis fuerzas el querer aventarme sobre ti y reventar tu cara, pero sé que no solucionaría nada además no sería un digno oponente, lose. ─Terminemos esto... ya... no puedo...

─¿Qué quieres decir? –avanzas nuevamente, y me riges a devolverte la mirada. ─¿Stiles? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –me aprisionas, estás enfadado, pero qué más quieres.

─Quiero el divorcio, Derek. –hable lo más claro posible. ─¡Ay, due...le! ¡...! -me quejo, tu mano estaba por romper mi brazo y aun así seguías presionandome de esa forma.

─¡Ni lo pienses! ¿Entendido? –gritas, y empujas mi frágil cuerpo contra la pared. Suelto un quejido, mire tu cara para reclamarte, pero... algo en mí se estremeció. Tus ojos estaban tan oscuros, no eran los mismo, tu ceño tan marcado y tu respiración alterada... Tenía miedo, no terror...

─¿Derek? –y todo cambió desde ese día.

_Una palabra, detonará al mismísimo mundo._

_Una palabra, será la clave._

_El bien o el mal..._

_Una palabra, será siempre la salvación como la misma muerte..._

 

 


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

 

**_1 de Febrero del 2014._ **

 

─Hasta que se hace un tiempo, señor Hale. -bromea como siempre, el idiota de Scott. Sonrió como si su chiste me hiciera gracia. Miro frente a mi el gran comedor, y divisó a su esposa Kira y pequeño, con algo de efusividad te busco rápidamente. Hay estas, me digo.

─Dime... Derek. ¿Le sucede algo a Stiles? -volteo a mirar a quien es amigo del amor de mi vida. Levantó una ceja esperando algo más. ─Digo, hace unos dias lo note algo triste, o por lo menos bajoneado. -si que eres un entrometido, eso lo detesto. No te metas donde no te llaman.

─No se, lo noto igual que siempre. -te miro con algo de enfado. Odio que te miren tanto. Volteas y al ver mi mirada te vuelves ignorando mis ojos. Eso me enfada.

─Ya veo. -suspira Scott. ─Debo estar imaginando cosas. -disimulo una sonrisa, para despistar cualquier cosa. ─Ahora... Entre nosotros... ¿Planeas hacer algo para su aniversario? -sonrío al pensar en eso. Negó, aun no tenia nada, pero ya planearía algo. ─Recuerda que si necesitas de ayuda, estoy para servirte. Después de todo ustedes siempre nos ayudan en lo que necesitemos. Gracias. -miro al mejor amigo de mi chico y le sonrió.

_Placeres divinos, placeres inertes._

_Placeres, hay miles pero pocos como el de tenerte._

─Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en nosotros, y te tomare la palabra. -digo y como siempre el moreno, muestra una gran sonrisa.

Las horas pasan y ya nos encontramos cenando. Kira en verdad cocina exquisitamente. Tú estás a mi lado, pero en ningún momento me miras. Eso me enfada de gran manera, pero luego ya hablaremos de eso. Las conversaciones son entusiastas por parte de Kira y Scott, hasta su pequeño es muy parlanchín, me agrada ese pequeño. Desearía que tuviéramos uno un día. Tal vez luego te lo comente.

─¿Qué te parece Stiles, te agrada la cena? -pregunta la morena, tu asientes y respondes que esta riquísimo todo. ─¿Tú que dices, Derek? -hasta que me miras, sonrío y tomo un poco de aire.

─Esto es exquisito. Kira adoro tu mano en la cocina, tienen mucha suerte chicos. Aunque mi Stiles también es un genio en la cocina. -Kira se sonroja y me sonríe muy feliz, su esposo alardea orgulloso y el pequeño ríe con alegría. Pero, tú solo te dedicas a asentir.

La cena termina de la mejor manera, son más de las 22 hs y ya es hora de irnos. Nos despedimos, Scott como siempre te abraza de sobremanera, pero ya que, Kira y su pequeño nos saludan de igual manera. Nos dirigimos a nuestro carro, sacó la llave y se destraban las puertas junto con la alarma a distancia. Subes sin decir nada. Yo de igual manera, arrancó y emprendemos el regreso a casa. Luego de casi una hora de viaje por fin llegamos. Dejó el carro en el garaje, tu sales sin hablar aún, y entras en la casa.

_Extrañas sensaciones, que no quieres mostrar._

_Extrañas acciones._

_Extrañas emociones, que no deseas enseñar por nada._

Cierro todo a mi paso. Ingreso en nuestra gran sala, te busco y encuentro por fin en la cocina. Miro que haces, ordenas unas cuantas cosas que habías dejado de hoy temprano. Me acerco con cuidado, te tomó por la espalda, rodeándote con mis brazos. Siento tu cuerpo tensarse, pero lo ignoro y hundo mi cara en tu cuello.

─¿Derek? -te oigo, y me aferro más a tu cuerpo. Junto tu cadera hacia la mía. ─De...rek... -suspiras al sentir mis labios recorrer tu cuello.

─¿Qué? -pregunto. Mis manos descienden hasta tus caderas y recorro con cuidado cada extremo, rozando cada parte sobre el ajustado pantalón.

─Para... -dices muy bajito, pero aun así logró oírte.

─No digas tonterías. -te hago girar, me miras con algo de temor, pero te dejas hacer bajo mis manos.

_Tal vez, algo esté mal._

_Solo, tal vez, solo, tal vez._

**_10 de Febrero del 2014._ **

 

 **─Claro, papá**. -suspiro al escuchar los regaños de mi amado padre.  **─Hare tiempo e iré a verte. Te juro que desearas no haberme dicho que vaya.** -rió divertido, ante el suspiro y risa de este hombre que es mi progenitor.

 **─Más te vale, hijo quiero verte.** -miró el escritorio frente a mi, y la foto de mi padre está justo a mi vista.

 **─Iré pronto Sheriff. Te amo, papá.** -responde de igual manera y por fin tranquilo cuelga. Pero... en verdad no se cuando pueda ir a verle.

_Dolor latente._

_Dolor presente._

_Un dolor inexplicable._

Miro a mi alrededor, todo está ordenado y en su lugar como siempre. Me encuentro en su gran despacho, fotos decorando su gran escritorio, muchas más como una que otra de nuestras familias. Una de ellas llamó mi atención, la tomó con cuidado y sonrió, es la de mi graduación, nuestra primer foto como pareja. Las lágrimas amenazan con querer salir, pero las retengo. El timbre resuena en toda la gran casa, con pereza me levanto y voy abrir.

─Stiles... -se escucha un grito y siento como caigo redondo al piso. Miro confundido a mi atacante y por fin descubro quien es.

─Malia. -grito. ─¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto aun tirado en el piso con ella encima.

─Bueno, te extrañaba y también a mi tonto primo. -bromea. ─¿Sigue tan gruñón como siempre? -rió ante su comentario y logró asentir a su pregunta.

Ya una vez más tranquilos, me encuentro con ella en la sala tomando un poco de té con un pastel de chocolate que había hecho hacía unas horas atrás. Eran más de las 10 a.m cuando escuchamos el ruido de la puerta de entrada. Era raro que llegaras temprano, pero bueno.

_Resignación, solo eso nos queda._

_Nada más hay después._

Escuchamos tus pasos rápidos hasta nuestro encuentro. Se notaba que estabas enfadado, pero la razón ninguno lo sabía. Miraste con gran asombro a Malia, luego me miraste a mi. Algo no se veía bien, sentí una extraña sensación en mi interior.

─Tú, ven conmigo. -Malia me sonrió y fue tras tuyo.

Pasó media hora cuando por fin, la castaña salió hecha una furia del despacho, tomando sus cosas y dándome un delicado beso en la mejilla se marchó sin decir nada más. Mire la puerta de tu despacho, luego de meditarlo por un rato decidí ir a preguntar qué había pasado. Al entrar hay estabas sentado con el típico entrecejo fruncido y marcando con furia la pantalla de tu móvil.

─¿Qué sucedió? -fijas tus ojos en mí, sin decir nada caminas hasta donde estoy.

─Dime... ¿Te gusta hacerme enfadar? -te miro sin entender nada. ─¡Responde! -gritas. Yo retrocedo.

─No se de que me hablas. -te miro impactado. ¿Qué mierda te pico ahora?

─No te hagas el idiota, Stiles. -vuelves a gritar. Es el colmo.

Sin decirte nada salgo furioso, escucho que gritas pero solo te ignoro. Estoy cansado de tu mal humor.

_Maldecir una y mil veces._

_Maldecir es lo único que ocupa más mi tiempo._

_Es tu culpa, nada más, siempre es así._

 

 


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

Mire con desespero a cada lado, procurando aunque fuera estúpido que los muebles me hablaran para poder salir de esta.

—Stiles... -te oigo decir mi nombre, mientras tus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la furia causada por mi silencio.

—Te... juro... que no he dicho nada... -no llegue a terminar cuando sentí tus brazos levantándome justo frente tuyo.

Estaba claro que no era bueno mentirte, pero era injusto que tú siempre lo hicieras, pero, yo por ser Stiles, no. Estaba cansado de esto, y aunque deseaba irme, sé que no me lo permitirías. Realmente te volviste muy egoísta.

—Quiero la verdad. –dijiste con una voz entre calma y a punto de explotar. Tenía miedo, era humillante decirlo pero mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, odiaba verte de aquella forma.

_Temer,_ _temerte_ _y no saber quién eres._

_Soportar,_ _soportarte_ _._

_Ya no llegar a reconocerte._

_**11 de Febrero del 2014.** _

 

—Oye, que raro es verte por aquí. ¿Sucedió algo? -dice el rubio frente a mi. 

—No molestes Isaac, no estoy de humor para tus bromas. -digo, estoy realmente cabreado. Miro mi móvil, son más de las 1:35pm de seguro y estés encerrado en nuestra habitación, a pesar de que haya quitado las llaves de cada puerta tu consigues aprisionarte de alguna manera. Sin darme cuenta presiono con fuerza el móvil, el rubio sonríe y me lo arrebata de las manos.

—Peleaste con tu chico. ¿Verdad? No hace falta que lo confirmes, cuando presionas de esa forma el móvil mientras miras su foto. -se ríe, y devuelve mi móvil, suspiro y trato de ignorarlo. Al notar mi falta de atención se retira, sin antes servirme otro whisky. Río irónicamente ante el nuevo vaso frente a mi, ese tono me hace acordar tanto a tus ojos... 

Permanezco una hora más antes de volver a casa, miro nuevamente mi móvil, 3:10pm, antes de ingresar por esa puerta. Siento arrepentimiento por mi comportamiento, pero no pienso aceptarlo, fue tu culpa no tengo porque...

Miro por doquier toda la gran sala, no estás esperándome. Todo está a oscuras, enciendo la luz de la cocina para poder encontrar un vaso y llenarlo con agua. Siento un poco de dolor de cabeza. El silencio me molesta por alguna razón. Tanteo mis bolsillos y encuentro mis llaves, y con ellas las tuyas. Sabía que estarías en casa no podías haberte ido aunque quisieras.

Camino por la casa en silencio miró las grandes escaleras y sin pensarlo más me dirijo a nuestra recamara. Al estar frente a aquella puerta noto que una luz se escapa. Estas despierto, me confirmo.

_Miedo, culpa, pero..._

_Culpa, soy culpable..._

_Pero..._

_Culpa... La culpa no es mía._

—Stiles... -digo, ingresando en la habitación. 

Pero... no estás en la cama, miró la puerta del baño y sigo los pequeños ruidos... Ahí estás, mirándote al espejo, noto que estás llorando. Caminó con sigilo hasta poder quedar detrás de ti, levantas la mirada al gran espejo y me ves reflejado, vuelves a agachar la mirada y noto como tu cuerpo tiembla. ¿Eso lo produje yo?

Estiro mi mano hasta tu brazo, te hago girar para que me mires. Cuando lo haces las lágrimas bañan tus mejillas, no me gusta verte así, pero no se puede evitar. 

—Deja de llorar. -coloco mi mano en tu cara, y giró para observar mejor mi tonta acción antes tratada de olvidar bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero que no funcionó... Tu cuerpo sigue temblando, te miro y corres la mirada.

—Estoy bien. -dices, y tratas de apartarte de mí rápidamente.

—Por lo visto lo has desinfectado y todo. ¿Verdad? -conteniendo las lágrimas asientes, miro tu cuerpo desde el perfil que me permites observar. Se nota tus ganas de huir, pero algo me dice que no debo hacerlo, no debo dejar que te alejes.

—Esta todo, bien. -mientes, tu voz tiembla y quieres apartarte de mi. 

—Lo siento, por esto. -digo y ya nuevamente sostengo tu cara. Forzando a que me mires. —No quería llegar a esto amor. -asientes, solo no quieres hacerme enojar, pero que seas así me cabrea mucho más. 

—Siento mucho haberte mentido. -tiemblas más que antes con cada una de aquellas palabras. —Solo, perdóname. -sonrió y me miras asustado. 

—Estas perdonado, cariño. -agradeces por lo bajo. —Pero... -tu mirada se fija en mí, mientras me acerco más a ti y comienzo a deslizar mis manos hacia tus caderas. —Podrías, reforzar un poco más tu lo siento con esto... -aprieto tu cuerpo junto al mío, noto como tus manos me empujan lejos pero sigo presionandote junto a mí. 

—Espe... ra... -tiemblas mucho más que antes... Algo me dice que esto se pondrá más interesante. —De.. Derek... -no oigo más y lo único que puedo hacer es dejar a mis impulsos trabajar. 

Escucho tus leves quejas, miro como te retuerce entre mis brazos intentando huir. — _No se lo permitas.-_ Escuchó decir a aquella voz que me grita con fuerza _. —Si se lo permites, te dejará. ¿No quieres eso, verdad?_  - Lo que menos quería era perderte. 

Tus manos sobre tu cabeza siendo presionados por mi eran fantástico de ver, estabas a mi entera disposición. Balbuceabas palabras que no lograba entender. Lo único que tenia claro era que quería sentirte, tenerte entre mis brazos gimiendo y diciendo mi nombre como siempre. Aunque había algo extraño.

—No... Por...fa...vor...-cada palabra eran vacías, eso era muy raro. —Estas ebrio, Derek. -te escucho esta vez, y mis dientes se clavan en esa extensión blanquecina adornada de lunares que es tu cuello.

—Puede ser. -susurro antes de despegar por completo mi cara de tu cuello y ver tus reacciones...Estás temblando, tus ojos estan llorosos, restos de lágrimas a los lados de tus ojos. Miro el resto de tu cuerpo, estas sin camisa y tus pantalones se deslizan más allá de tus rodillas. Tiemblas, eso remueve mi estómago con una extraña sensación. 

_Llantos, culpa, enfado..._

_Tus ojos mirándome, yo_ _mirándote_ _._

_Temor, miedo, terror antes nunca visto._

_Culpa..._

Sin decir nada me reincorporo. Pareces sorprendido, pero de inmediato ante mi probable momento de lucidez te zafas de mi agarre. Te veo alejarte, pero no hago nada. Veo tu rostro y las lágrimas que antes había visto, estaban dando aviso para volver... Tus mejillas están rojas, tus labios rosas intensos, rojos más que nada. Lo que llama más mi atención es aquel grave error que cometí. Ahora me doy cuenta, te lastime... y estaba a punto de volverlo hacer, pero de una manera mucho peor.

Sin decir nada, tomé la única prenda que me faltaba, mi camisa, y camine rápidamente saliendo de aquella habitación porque quien sabe lo que podía llegar a hacer si me quedaba un poco más.

 

 


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

 

_**1 de Marzo de 2014** _

 

─Vamos Scotty. -digo, mientras tomo la palanca de la play. ─¿Tienes miedo de perder contra mí de nuevo? -sonrió.

─Claro que no. -bufa mi mejor amigo. ─Además, eres un tramposo. -rió a carcajadas por su reacción.

─Papá, nunca gana. -dice el pequeño Alex. ─Mamá siempre le gana y por eso no quiere jugar nunca. -vuelvo a reír.

Luego de las interminables y vergonzosas situaciones de mi amigo, por parte de su pequeño, ya era momento de volver a casa. Aunque, no quisiera tenia que hacerlo. Eran más de las 6 a.m, supongo que ya estabas en casa.

_Extraña sensaciones._

_Nuevas miradas._

Desde ese día has actuado distinto, es como si fueras el mismo de antes. Estás más tiempo en casa, ya no sales por las noches, me das mi espacio como también intentas conversar, hasta la semana pasada me permitiste volver a casa de mi padre por unos días. Estás tratando de cambiar, o eso es lo que quiero creer por el momento.

Al llegar apagó el motor de mi shepp y bajo trabando con precaución sus puertas. Observando mejor afirmó mi suposición, estás en casa. Camino con algo de gula hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestro hogar, al ingresar miro a los lados buscándote pero no tenia razón de ti. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, seguro estarías en tu despacho. Últimamente siempre estás allí.

**...**

─¿Stiles estás en casa? -te escucho entrar en la cocina, mientras continuó preparando la cena.

─Si, la cena estará pronto. Cuando este, te llamo. ¿Sí? -me asegure de ver tu reacción, sonreíste como hacía mucho no lo hacías.

─Bien, preparare la mesa. -te miro sorprendido, te acercas y por reflejo me alejo, tomas las cosas que tenia ya preparadas sobre la mesada y vas directo al comedor. Mi cuerpo se relaja al ver que te marchas.

Una vez nos encontramos cenando, veo que no tocas tu móvil como tampoco tienes esa típica mirada enfadada o ida. En verdad... ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

─Esto esta delicioso. -dices, yo sonrió al oírte después de tanto tiempo.

─Gracias. -amplias tu mirada hacia mi. ─¿Quieres un poco más? -ofrezco ya que estas terminando completamente todo lo que te he servido.

─Estoy bien, gracias. -asiento. Me siento raro.

_Pausa, tranquilidad, alegría..._

_Tranquilidad._

_¿Hace cuanto no sentía alegría?_

Al recoger la mesa, sin decir nada me ayudas como antes. Ordenas y me acompañas. Es como si volvieras a ser el de antes. ¿Estaré soñando? Temo despertarme.

Durante estos días, apenas y si te veo molesto. Piensas cada palabra antes de hablar conmigo. No has pisado nuestra habitación, no me has tocado, eso me relaja. Siento que algo de ti está volviendo. Me tratas con cariño, me miras como antes. Pero... ¿Será bueno ilusionarme?

Se cuanto te molesta que salga, pero lo estas llevando de la mejor manera. Te veo y es como si en ocasiones viera a un extraño. Actúas con tus impulsos, dejas que tus celos y actos pasados te dominen. Odio aquello.

Veo como suspiras al pasar por mi lado y al notar tu reacción, me alejo lo más posible. Lo hago inconsciente. Te recargas con gula en el sofá, te observo, se nota que estás cansado. Siento el deseo de acercarme, pero... no puedo.

─Stiles... -dices, levemente. ─Ven amor. -casi no te oigo, pero aun así logró hacerlo.

Con duda me acerco, no quiero tentar a mi suerte. No quiero verte enfadado. Soy realmente patético.

Estiras tu mano esperando que la tome, pero algo me dice que no lo haga, aun así lo hago. Acaricias mi mano con suma delicadeza, sonríes y la acercas hasta tu cara, donde tu barba un tanto crecida me produce un ligero hormigueo. Terminas dejando un beso dulce en la palma de mi mano antes de buscar mi comunes y asombrados ojos. ¿Hacia cuanto no sentía esto?

_Engaño o verdad_

_Existen cosas, que se pueden ver y tocar. Como también no._

_¿Quién serías tú? ¿Quién sería yo?_

_**23 de Marzo de 2014** _

 

Aun no duermes conmigo, a pesar de que te e dicho que no me molestaría. Sigues con tu actitud reservada, es como si volviéramos a ser: yo aquel adolescente y tú aquel rebelde sin causa. Como decía y aún recuerda mi padre.

No has hecho nada para imponerte como antes, estás cambiando eso me agrada. Me siento más feliz siento que estás regresando, y eso me deja en claro que aun me amas.

Mi trabajo está dando buenos frutos, otro nuevo libro e iniciado te has puesto feliz por ello. Dices que adoras como me expreso. Prometiste leer mi nueva novela, que aunque se mezcle con la realidad como la fantasía sigue siendo la mejor de las literatura. Escucharte me hace feliz.

¿Por qué siento que esto no será siempre así?

Ahora duermes, descansas luego de una larga maratón de películas espartanas... Una nueva forma de entretenernos y variar nuestras miradas. Te veo frente a mi, descansas y eso me relaja. ¿Pero, qué será esto que siento por dentro? Es como si un pozo se formara en mi estómago, es confuso, asusta un poco no puedo entenderlo. ¿Algo malo está por llegar?

_Reflexión._

_Pausa..._

_Sensación, engaño, farsa..._


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6.**

 

**_28 de Marzo de 2014_ **

 

—Empaca tus cosas cariño. -dices muy feliz.

Te miro confundido. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Empacar?

Observó cómo te desplazas por toda la habitación empacando tus cosas y las mías. Te vuelvo a mirar incrédulo, esperando que sea una broma todo esto.

—Vamos amor, nos iremos mañana mismo. -me besas en la mejilla y bajas una de las maletas de la cama ya preparada, y la colocas junto a la puerta.

Siento que todo empieza a darme vueltas por completo. ¿Era por esto tu buen humor de estas últimas semanas?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? -por fin preguntó con la poca cordura que me queda. —¿A dónde iremos? Ó mejor dicho... ¿Cuando me has preguntado sobre el hecho de mudarnos o viajar? -hablo lo más calmadamente. Suspiras y sigues guardando todo en su lugar. —Derek... ¿Derek? -vuelvo a repetir confundido. -Responde...

—Solo nos iremos, Stiles. -otra vez ese tono tosco. —Necesito organizar unos asuntos en una de las empresas de Londres... -y eso fue todo, el mundo se me voltio hacia abajo de repente. ¿Qué?

—Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad? -digo con una mueca divertida. Otra valija se acomoda junto a la puerta.

—Sabes que no soy de bromear, y no iniciaré ahora. -dices sonriendo y acercas tu mano para tocar mi mejilla. Me aparto.

—No pienso ir. -sentenció. —No creas que vaya a dejar nuestro hogar. Esto es muy drástico. -camino de un lado al otro, tratando de razonar.

—Iras conmigo. Tengo todo listo para salir mañana. -haces una pausa. —Es lo último que te diré. -y una sensación extraña recorre mi espalda, tus ojos me dieron miedo. No digo nada, solo salgo de la habitación.

Tomó con fuerza mi móvil y caminó en dirección de la sala, quiero apartarme de ti. Realmente odio que tomes decisiones sin tomarme en cuenta. Ahora lo entiendo, tanto tu cambio de actitud, como tus eternas horas en el despacho, osea estabas planeando todo con mucho cuidado. Cuando estoy a punto de darle al botón de marcado, veo mi móvil ser arrebatado de mis manos.

—¡Pero! ¿Qué mierda haces? -grito ante tu osadía. Me miras y luego quitas la batería de mi móvil, devolviéndome el aparato inservible. Busco con bronca mis llaves, pero... ni rastros de ellas.

—Si buscar tus llaves las guarde. -dices, con ese típico semblante autoritario.

_Las verdad nunca se puede ocultar._

_La mentira, no tiende nunca a tener una clara verdad._

_¿Quién eres en este caso?_

_Mentira o verdad._

—¿Estás hablando en serio? -preguntó, sin una idea clara de lo que estás pensando.

—He dicho que empaques, si no lo haces lo haré yo, pero... de que nos iremos, nos iremos y no hay pero que valga. -finalizas y caminas con toda tranquilidad a la recamara. Pero, antes de perderte por aquel pasillo, te giras y dices lo que termina por romper mi corazón... -Además, no creo que sea beneficioso para tu padre el que te quedes lejos de mi. -me sonríes y ya terminas por perderte de mi vista, mientras unas dolorosas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

No sabia que decir, no puedo responder ante tal arrebato de tu parte. Es como si, aunque hiciera lo que hiciera no podría nunca contra ti.

_Verdad o mentira..._

_Intriga y desánimo..._

**_29 de Marzo de 2014._ **

 

Son más de las 2:15pm. Te observo y no tengo respuestas de tu persona. Estás enfadado, pero es tu deber estar a mi lado. Nuestras cosas están listas, solo falta emprender el viaje que sería entre las 17 a 18 de la tarde.

—Stiles... -me acerco hasta tu lado, pero te alejas. Respiro con tranquilidad, no quiero enfadarme contigo.

Nos encontramos en la sala, tú sentado en uno de los extremos del sofá mientras yo me encuentro al otro extremo, no quieres hablarme, te estas comportando como un niño. Relajo mi cuerpo y noto movimientos por tu parte, cuando estás a punto de irte, tomo tu brazo inconscientemente.

—Te he dicho que iré, no es así. -tu voz sale entrecortada, mientras intentas soltarte de mi agarre. —Así que por favor ya suéltame, quiero irme a dormir. -te suelto.

Suspirando, me incorporo y camino tras de ti. Mirando cada paso que das, cada una de esas pequeñeces que logras hacer cuando estás enfadado. Dirán que soy extraño, pero me gusta verte de esa manera, es como si pudiera de esta única manera tenerte a mi lado, no puedo o no quiero explicarlo realmente.

_Decir la verdad o mentir..._

_¿Mentirte o no?_

_¿Quién soy realmente?_

Ingresas en el baño con desespero, notas mi mirada. ¿Qué es realmente lo que quiero de ti?

Mirarte cada día se ha convertido en mi mayor vicio, el pensar que un día podría perderte mi mayor miedo, pero sobre todo el saber que otros quieran tenerte mi calamidad. Nunca permitiría ninguna de esas atrocidades, no importa lo que tenga que afrontar.

A pesar de que en mis estrategias surjan esos puntos que realmente odias tocar. Pero... ¿realmente se hasta donde podría llegar? Te amo y a mi lado por siempre te quiero, eso nadie lo cambiara.

—¿Derek? ¡...! -mirarte es como verme a mí mismo, mis ambiciones y por sobre todo mis imposibles, porque eso eres algo imposible pero a la vez posible que solo por medios ambiciosos te podré conservar.

—Te quiero siempre a mi lado. -lo digo algo brusco, hasta yo mismo lo siento. Me miras sin entender nada, pero eso es lo mínimo. —Stiles, haré siempre hasta lo imposible para que estas a mi lado. -tus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al ver que me acerco a tu lado. Algo extraño me invade, se siente de maravilla esa mirada, nunca le había prestado la atención necesaria.

—Der... ¿qué...ha...ces? -mis labios sobre los tuyos, son mi verdadero placer. Saber que siempre seras mio, que no dejare a nadie más arrebatarme este pequeño pero desmesurado mundo de placer, el cual solo en tus labios, tus ojos, tu piel, tus llantos, gemidos, cada parte de tu cuerpo como en tu persona me dejan el paso a ver. Eres todo para mi... está muy claro que por eso no tengo permitido el dejarte ir...

_Todos siempre vivimos en una mentira,_

_pero que nosotros mismos transformamos..._

_La verdad y la mentira._

_¿De cual lado nos encontraremos a la hora de ver nuestra realidad?_


	7. CAPÍTULO 7.

**CAPÍTULO** **7.**

**_6 de Abril del 2014._ **

 

— **¿Pero, por qué no avisaste nada** **Bro** **?** -grita, mi fiel e inocente amigo.

— **Perdón, ya** **tranquilízate**. -hago una pausa. — **Solo** **hazme** **ese favor, ve a ver a mi padre. No lo tomo muy bien cuando se lo comunique.** -suspiro, miro a mis lados procurando estar aun solo en la gran sala del nuevo departamento.

— **Esta bien.**  -sonrió.

— **Te adoro enserio,** **Scotty** **.** -te escucho bufar. — **Bien, me tengo que ir.**

 **─Bien,** **cuídense**. -y cuelga. Todo se vuelve tenue para mi.

Miró con tristeza la ciudad reflejada fuera tras aquel gigantesco ventanal. Son más de las 10 am, aun sigues durmiendo. No quiero que despiertes. Han pasado unos días desde que llegamos a Londres y lo único que e visto de este lugar son los diferentes restaurantes donde tienes tus reuniones de negocios y me llevas para aparentar algo que no está bien, yo no quería venir pero usaste la peor forma de preguntar. Estos días han sido cansados diría, pero más que eso han sido horrendos. Llegas todo tiene que estar listo para ti, me obligas a solo salir contigo, mi móvil no me lo has devuelto aun, por eso tengo que esperar a que te duermas profundamente para tomar el tuyo y llamar a casa. Estás más posesivo que antes. En ocasiones no se quien esta frente mio. Devuelvo tu móvil al bolsillo de tu saco.

Miro mi manos están algo pálidas pero... hay más que eso, el tono carmesí de mis muñecas me crean unas inmensas ganas de llorar, los recuerdos golpeaban con fuerza mi corazón, ya había llorado antes no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Seque rápidamente mis lágrimas y salí en dirección de la cocina, no quería recordar nada de aquello. Quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Quería olvidar todo si era posible, cada una de estas noche que se han convertido en pesadillas cuando estamos juntos, quiero olvidarlo todo.

_El dolor..._

_El miedo..._

_El saber que todo se está yendo._

—¿Stiles? ¿Dónde estás? -gritas, ya has despertado, qué mala suerte tengo.

No quiero responder, no quiero estar aquí, quiero volver, quiero por primera vez alejarme de ti.

Escucho tus pasó por las escaleras, estas enojado al no verme en la cama contigo. Me gritaras o solo tal vez lo dejes pasar, este no eres tu. No me canso de repetirlo, ¿quién eres realmente ahora?

—Stiles. -vuelves a gritar, con ese temblor en mi interior por fin decido hablar.

—Estoy en la cocina, deja de gritar. -digo, con un tono burlón, por lo menos quiero disimular mi malestar.

_El miedo, el dolor que siento..._

_Nuestra vida juntos..._

_Nuestras vidas._

_Nuestros mundos se han distanciado._

—Te he dicho que me despiertes cuando te estés por levantar. -tu entrecejo demuestra en gran parte tu enojo.

—Lo siento es solo que no quería molestarte, además iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama.-miento. Agacho la mirada, te oigo suspirar, lo has creído.

—Bien. -colocas un pie al frente, luego otro. —¿Y qué harás para desayunar? -tomas mi mentón y sonríes. Quiero alejarme, pero si lo hago te enfadaras mucho más. Por fin unes tus labios con los míos, intentas intensificar el beso pero lo evitó. Sonrió de forma juguetona y tomo las cosas para poder hacer el desayuno.

—Luego de preparar todo, continuamos con eso. -te digo, no lo tomas muy bien.

Continúo ordenando las cosas sobre la mesada, escucho tus pasos detrás de mí. Por favor, vete. No hagas nada de lo que sea que estés pensando.

—Sabes... -tu aliento choca contra mi nuca. —No juegues conmigo cariño. -trago saliva, tus manos comienzan a deslizarse por mi cintura.

—No estoy jugando, ahora qué te gustaría con tus panqueques. -escuchó un chasquido de tu parte. Tus manos están aún en mi cintura. No planeas dar marcha atrás.

**...**

Tu cuerpo tiembla, se que no quieres que te toque, la noche anterior me había pasado un poco, pero no es mi culpa últimamente siempre me esquivas eso no me agrada. Tu cuerpo es frágil comparado con el mío, en ocasiones tengo temor de romperte pero en ocasiones pienso que si lo hago nadie más desearía ya tenerte y, ahí es cuando serías completamente mío.

—Derek, estoy haciendo el desayuno. -tu voz se oye tranquila, pero por dentro estás realmente nervioso, eso me encanta.

Sin palabra alguna, recorro tu cuello con mis labios, dejando besos y la escasez de mi agitado aliento. No se que sera este deseo inmenso que tengo, pero se apacigua al tenerte. Quiero hacerte mío, quiero que todos lo sepan, quiero que por fin lo entiendas. Lo he estado pensando y solo existe esta manera, alejarte de ellos para tenerte siempre a mi lado.

—No... -pides, pero ignoro tu pequeña negación.

Cruzando uno de mis brazos por tu abdomen te hago girar, quedas con la mirada fija en la mía. Sin dar tiempo a nada te beso, recorro con mis manos tu espalda acercándote más a mi pecho, adoro sentirte de esta manera.

El aire se hace escaso, pero no quiero soltar esos pedazos de tan tierna y tibia carne que son tus labios, tan suaves, adictivos como cualquier droga o hasta más diría yo. Eres mi mundo, mi pequeña piedra que mantiene mi poca cordura en la tierra. Se que pensaras que estoy loco en ocasiones, pero tu me vuelves así. Soy lo que soy, porque me has obligado a cambiar. No soy el de antes como tu no eres el mismo. Los dos hemos cambiado.

El oxígeno se hace por fin presente logrando que terminara el beso. Tus labios hinchados, por mis mordiscos y chupetones, tus bellos ojos whiskies dilatados, aunque no quieras tu cuerpo reconoce mis acciones, eres mio eso lo dice cada parte de ti...

—Este es el beso que deseaba. -susurro sobre tus bellos labios. Respiras con una leve agitación, tu cuerpo está temblando bajo el mío, quiero continuar, pero este solo sera el desayuno... Me separo con cuidado y me retiró en dirección de la sala, aún saboreando el perfecto néctar de tus labios.

_Nuestros mundos._

_Fantasías llenas de verdades olvidadas..._

_Mundos con fantasías ya olvidadas..._


End file.
